The Curse of a Child
by Natissa123
Summary: (Recommended to read previous story: Snow White and The Dragon Slayer.) After nearly a year after their wedding, Natsu and Lucy are living their lives as a married couple. But what will happen when Lucy finds out she is going to have a child! What will she tell Natsu?
1. Chapter 1: I love you

****Hello Readers! Before you jump right into this new story I thought I would let you know that it's a continuation of a previous story I had written called Snow White and The Dragon Slayer. So If you haven't read that yet I would recommended reading that story first before this one since there is some things that won't make much sense! If you have already read that story then FANTASTIC! I hope you enjoy this Chapter/Story!****

**I have included a story recap though for those of you who had forgotten what had happened in the Snow White and The Dragon Slayer. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~Previous Story Recap: Zenith from The Crescent Wolves Guild went and tried to destroy Fairy Tail for his evil plan. While trying to do that he abducted Lucy and a few other members which then led Natsu and friends to go and save them against the master's will. During the battle between Natsu and the members of the dark guild Zenith the Dark Lord Master took Lucy to his lair and tried seducing her but in the end got tired of her resisting and killed her. Team Natsu then went after Zenith and was locked in an epic battle. Zenith knowing he wouldn't win tried to then commit suicide by destroying the guild. Everyone escaped unhurt and The master found out that Zenith could be saved from his dark Magic overload. Once cured Zenith tries to help the grieving Natsu by giving him a secret cure to save Lucy by telling him about true loves kiss. While Natsu kisses her and Lucy with the help of her parents in Heaven, pulled enough strength together for Lucy to return to reality/Earthland. Everyone was saved. After a two month skip we find out that Natsu had proposed to Lucy and that the wedding was only a day away.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It had been a year since Natsu and I had married. We had a medium sized wedding with our family (Fairy Tail) and our closest friends from other guilds as well. Natsu wasn't too much on all the fancy but he knew it was important to me so he tried. Mira, Levy and Erza helped decorate the church with fire red roses and golden ribbons. It felt like almost yesterday I was walking down the aisle watching him as everyone watched me. We didn't take a honeymoon since I was short on rent that month with the expenses of the wedding but we spent most of our time together having a celebration at the guild after the wedding.

About a couple months after the wedding I moved with Natsu and Happy. We decided we were going to make some renovations to his house to add a couple extra rooms, one for happy and one for us. Happy spent most of his time though with Carla and Wendy so that Natsu and I could have more time together, which was thoughtful of him. Everyone at Fairy Tail pitched in with helping the renovations and within six month we finished them!

"Natsu what's the matter?" I said to him as we stood in front of our new home.

"I would've never imagined this house looking so different." He said as he held me to the side. "I also would never of imagined such a beautiful wife by my side either." He said kissing me on the cheek as we walked into our new home.

"It looks marvelous, small and comfortable, yet spacious, don't you think?" I said looking around.

"Ya I guess you could say that." He said, I could tell there was something still bothering him.

"Natsu, is there something on your mind?" I asked again turning to face him.

"No? Why?" He said

"You've been acting strange ever since we finished the renovations. Do you not like them? Because you can tell me?"

"NO! That's not it, I don't know, I've just been thinking."

"Whoa? Natsu thinking?" I said jokingly, I laughed a bit and he just returned it with a smile. He then suddenly pulled me closer to him and gave me a heart warming smile as he put his lips to mine. They were warm and passionate, yet different then the other times he had kissed me. This kiss, I could tell wanted something more. I felt his hands make their way up to my hair as his fingers laced through it. Our kiss became kisses as I felt both our temperatures rise and our faces become flush. Out of the corner of my ear I heard Natsu growl softly under his breath as his lips moved down to my neck.

I grabbed his shoulders stopping him from making any more moves on me. "Natsu, did you… did you just growl?" I asked him as we both caught our breath. He just starred at me really confused.

"I… I don't know." he said in between breaths.

"You know you're one strange man." I said getting a bit closer to him putting his weird growl thing out of my mind. I put my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against mine again. I could feel a tingling sensation go down my spine as we kissed. Everything seemed to be perfect at that moment.

* * *

I woke up a hours later with Natsu still sleeping by my side, our bodies pressed up against each other. I looked at his sleeping face, these last few months have really seemed to go by fast like its almost a dream. Between the whole Zenith incident and Natsu proposing to me. Then us getting married a couple months later, it just doesn't seem real. Yet here we both are lying together under the same sheets. I looked over at the bed side clock and it read 10:04 am. I decided to take a shower and go to the guild to try to pick a request for Natsu, happy and I to do. It had been a month since we had went on one with the renovations and we were running low on our food supply money.

Minutes later, after stepping out of the shower I looked over to see Natsu still snoozing away. I threw some clothes on and grabbed my keys that I left in the living room and headed out towards the guild leaving Natsu to sleep.

"Want someone to walk with?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I turned to see Loke in his celestial spirit form standing behind me.

"What are you doing here Loke?" I asked him looking all surprised.

"Well I was going to go visit the guild for a bit and I thought you could use someone to walk with since your guy was still asleep." Loke offered

"Sure I guess." I sighed and continued walking. It was silent for a few minutes until Loke decided he needed to bring up a conversation.

"So how's the married life Luce?" He asked pushing up his glasses like he always did.

"Good I guess." I replied

"You guess, is there something wrong?"

"No, well… I'm just surprised that's all." I said looking up towards the blue sky.

"What do you mean? Why are you surprised?" Loke asked.

"Well I'm so surprised how mature Natsu has been this past year, you know? With the wedding and all, I was sure he was going to destroy something but he actually behaved. Now that I moved in and we renovated the house, he's acting mature…" I said Loke was silent for a minute and then spoke up.

"Do you want to know my opinion?" He paused and looked at me "I think you're bringing out his more mature, protective side. At least that's what it sounds like to me."

I just looked at him as we continued to walk, was that true? "Really you think so?" I asked

"Well I don't see any other reason unless he caught a cold or something?" He said "it's the only reason Natsu would ever act mature." Loke laughed, I punched him in the arm jokingly as we arrived at the guild. Everyone greeted Loke and I and a few asked were Natsu was, which I told them that he was at home still sleeping.

"So going on a job huh?" Mira asked as she leaned over the bar counter watching me try and look for a request.

"Ya. Since the renovations are finally done we'll be able to go on a job." I said to her. I then heard a crash come from the front of the guild. I turned to see Natsu standing in the doorway looking panicked and worn out like he had run all the way here.

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled and waved at him. He then proceed to run over to me and grab my arm.

"Lucy! What happened to you! When I woke up you were gone and I was afraid someone had abducted you or something!" He said to me in more of a hushed tone not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

"Did you ever think I might have just gone on a walk or to the guild? I'm here aren't I, safe and sound." I said, I was kind of annoyed and in disbelief that he couldn't figure out on his own that I had gone to the guild. More or less he was acting very protective just like Loke said he would.

"No. Please don't do that again, it scared me. At least leave a note or something next time." He said kind of guiltily but stern like he was making a point.

"Did you run all the way here from the house?" I asked him. He just looked at me and didn't answer.

"So are you choosing the job this time or am I?" he said letting go of my arm and wrapping his around my waist. I looked over at Mira who was watching Natsu like a hawk, I could tell Mira was a bit concerned of how Natsu had just acted towards me but it didn't bother me much.

"How about this one?" I said pointing to a request.

"that one is perfect!" Natsu said as he took it down and showed it to Mira. "Happy are you comin with us?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir! I'm so excited!" Happy said flying over and sitting on Natsu's shoulder. The three of us walked out of the guild ready to finally go on a request almost like old times.

* * *

****Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Natsu was acting pretty strange huh? Hopefully it will pass. But OMG NALU! HEHE!****


	2. Chapter 2: The Women with Green Hair

**Lucy POV:**

We had finally returned from our request a week later. I sat in my usual spot at the bar with Levy while listening to Natsu pick a fight with Gray and Elfman. He kept telling me the entire way back that he was going to show up Gray this time.

"Hey Lucy can I ask you something?" Mira said as she made her way to where I was sitting at the bar.

"Ya, of course." I said she had a very concerned look on her face.

"Do you remember that day before you left for your request a week ago?" She said looking up at me.

"Ya why?"

"Well you know when Natsu ran in and grabbed you by the arm and such?" She paused and I nodded. "Has he been like that at all with you besides that one time? I mean its none of my business but I'm concerned. I've never seen him like that before." Mira said looking over at Levy and then at me.

"No, now that I think of it that was the only time. Loke said he's just being over protective. It doesn't really bug me." I said swirling the water in my glass.

"Just be careful. Let me know if he is and I'll make sure he knows what he's doing." Mira said giving him an evil glance from across the way. Of course Natsu was way to concentrated in his arm wrestling contest with Gray. Natsu then started screaming that he had won and then skipped over to the request board, he then took a random paper and walked over to me. Natsu proceed to pick me up (wedding style) and started carrying me out the door.

"Natsu what the heck are you doing! Let me down!" I yelled as he continued to carry me.

"Were going on another request! See ya later everyone!" Natsu yelled back at with a huge grin on his face.

"And why are you so happy?" I said slumping in his arms as he continued to carry me down the street.

"I won the bet! Me and Gray bet that If I won that I would get to take you on a job and if he won then he got to." He said

"Wow Natsu, wow…" I said laughing putting my hands around his neck as we continued. "Well then I'm just glad my husband won then." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying that." he said laughing.

* * *

**-Two month later-**

The last few months had been normal in the guild for once. Natsu and I went on jobs when we could and when we weren't on jobs we hung out in the guild. Natsu was always picking a fight with someone if not ranting about how he did on his latest job. He hadn't talked about Igneel or talked about wanting to find him since the wedding and it struck my curiosity if he ever thought about him since then.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said running over to me with a piece of paper. "Want to go on another job with me and Happy?" He said excitedly.

I looked at him and then at happy, they both had the biggest grin on their faces, "You know I think I'll pass on this one guys, we just got back from one. I think I'm going to spend some time and write my novel." I said giving them an apologetic smile.

Natsu's smile then turned to a frown, "Well then I wont go, it wont be the same." He said slumping over the bar counter as happy then sat on the counter and flopped on his back.

"Natsu you should go. You wont have much fun watching me write, besides I know you really want to go on one. Why don't you take Erza and Gray with you? You haven't been on a request with them in a while?" I mentioned as Erza walked over to join our conversation.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Come on Natsu." She said grabbing his collar and dragging him across the floor as he tried to escape her grasp. "Gray you're coming too!" She also said grabbing his arm (since he was shirtless) and dragging him as well. Happy then flew off towards both of them volunteering himself to go along.

"Wait a second! WAIT a second!" Natsu said breaking free from Erza's grasp and then running over to me. He then kissed me on the lips for a few seconds and looked me in the eye. "I'll be back In a few days, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" He whispered to me.

"Natsu I wont be alone, I have my friends and my spirits I'll be fine." I said kissing him again on the lips trying to make it last. "You better go before Erza puts you into a piledriver and drags you out against your will." I said as we both laughed.

"Love you Luce, see you in about a week" Natsu said slowly letting my hand go as he ran off towards Erza and Gray. I watched him walk out the guild doors until I couldn't see him anymore. I then turned my attention to Mira and Levy who were now gossiping about Gray and Juvia's current relationship status.

"Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked me grabbing my hand.

"Ya I'm okay why?" I said

"You look really pale like you're going to be sick or something…" She said looking at Mira for her opinion.

"You know she does look paler than yesterday, maybe she just needs some rest?" Mira said giving me a weird look on her face.

"Come on pip squeak I'm taking were somewhere." Gajeel said coming up behind Levy, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the heck Gajeel where are you taking Me?" She yelled as she hit his back trying to make him let her go.

"I am not loosing this bet. They said if I don't take you out on a date then I lose. I am NOT loosing with such an easy bet." He said walking towards the door.

"WHOA! WHOA! Hold on Who said that? A date now? Gajeel!" Levy screamed as her face became flushed with a color of red. Everyone laughed until they couldn't hear Levy's cries for help.

"Now that I think of it I am a bit tired, and my stomach does feel a little upset maybe I should go home." I said rubbing my stomach hoping the aches would go away.

"Would you like someone to accompany you home Lucy?" Mira asked

"No, thanks for the offer but I should be fine! See ya tomorrow Mira." I said walking out of the guild. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, it was turning out to be a beautiful day today. It took me about twenty minutes until I finally reached mine and Natsu's home. I opened the door, which Natsu always forgot to lock it when he left the house, and walked right in setting my keys right by the end table by the door.

I looked in the mirror by our kitchen/living room, "Wow, my face is really paler today, Mira and Levy were right." I said to myself as I touched my face. Suddenly I felt really sick as I clenched my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I ended up throwing up a couple of times, I was just thankful Natsu wasn't here to witness that. After a few minutes of sitting at the edge of the toilet I got up, a little dizzy and walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I looked up to see a dark figure standing in the middle of my living room. I screamed backing up a bit, I didn't recognize this person at all, how did she get in? She had short green hair and her skin was a dark purple color. She looked really old and had blood-shot eyes that were as black as night. She stood straight up and had a dark black robe covering over her body.

"Who… who are you? What are … you doing here?" I said as I felt the sweat dripping off my face from previously being sick. I could feel the temperature rise to an unbearable degree as I started feeling a bit dizzy.

"Lucy my dear, you haven't realized it have you?" The women said in a groggy horrific voice cocking her head to the side a bit.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to stand my ground.

"My dear, you're pregnant." she said out of nowhere. My eyes widened at her as I looked down at my stomach. She had to be lying, what was going on. I could feel my head scream in agony and in confusion. Out of nowhere there was a golden puff of smoke and Loki appeared right in front of me as he stood in a defensive position.

"L..Loki what are you doing here?" I said as I looked at the back of his head and then at the women in front of me.

"You called out to me needing help, I felt an evil presence and it seemed like you were in danger." He said "Who is this women?"

I didn't remember calling out to him but I was just so glad he was here since I was in no condition to fight right now. "I.. don't know she just appeared." I said grabbing onto my side feeling a wave of energy pulse through my body. I winced as the energy passed through again.

"Lucy!" Loki yelled as he turned to grab onto my shoulders so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"It saddens me that such a beautiful women can bear such a burden of a child." The women said, we both just stared at her as she continued "you don't deserve to have a child with the man you love, may they both be lost to you forever with _Maledicto puer_" She said evilly as she lifted her right hand. She then waved it from right to left pointing her palm towards me.

I started screaming in pain as my stomach felt like someone was stabbing it with needles. I looked up and saw the women disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Loki started screaming in my face trying to find out what was wrong with me, until I finally passed out.

* * *

***Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone! Stuff is getting crazy here! Is Lucy Really... pregnant? Who was that women anyway! Ya for Loki saving Lucy, but where is Natsu when ya need him?!  
So I hope you all enjoyed that very strange chapter! Sorry for the middle time skip, nothing really happened between those two months so I didn't know what else to say XD haha! Thanks for reading! I'll update real soon!****


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom, thankfully feeling better than before.

"Lucy? How are you feeling?" I heard a women's voice say to me. I looked up to see Cana, Carla and Wendy sitting at the end of my bed while Loki paced back and forth in front of the door.

"I'm… doing okay, what are you guys doing here?" I asked sitting up against the head-board of the bed.

Cana looked down at Carla who then opened her mouth to explain "I had a vision of you and Loki, you were here in the house but you looked like you were in pain. There was a dark figure here but I couldn't see her face. Then you started screaming and the Loki started screaming at you. I got Wendy and Cana to come with me just in case you needed help."

"But you're…. okay Lucy-san?" Wendy said giving me a concerned look.

"I am, thank you Wendy, I'm just a bit in shock of what happened." I said looking at Loki who then stopped and looked at me.

"Lucy is it true?! Tell me it can't be? I mean him? Of all people?" Loki said and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know Loki, this is the first I heard about it. I mean it make sense unless I randomly got like the flu after I left the guild this morning?" "I don't know…" I said running my hand through my hair frustrated.

"I should have seen this coming. But I just.. I mean… AH!" Loki said being completely flustered in disbelief that I could be pregnant, he leaned against the wall in the corner of the room to cool off.

"What is Lion boy talking about?" Cana said drinking some booze from a canteen she had.

"That women you saw in your vision Carla, she said I was pregnant" I said, Cana then spewed some beer in the air that she was drinking and Wendy and Carla just looked at me completely aw-struck. Is it really hard to believe that I could be pregnant, I mean Natsu and I are married…

"Is it true?" Cana said wiping off her face from her spewing episode.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth… I mean that weird lady just randomly was in the living room after I got done being sick in the bathroom and said I was pregnant and then something weird happened and I passed out." I said looking at everyone.

"After that the women disappeared, and you just completely passed out. I carried you to your bed and that's when you guys showed up." Loki said. "Lucy-san, I might be able.. To help you." Wendy said shyly.

"How?" I asked her.

"To see if you really are pregnant. I can find out with my healing magic." Wendy said looking down at her hands.

"If you really can do that then yes I would love your help." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and scooted closer to me. She stuck both hands a few inches away from my stomach and both her hands started glowing blue. After a few minutes her eyes started widening and her magic stopped.

"well?" I said in curiosity.

"Its true…. Lucy your pregnant, about two months along." She said looking up at me. I just looked at her in shock but I was also feeling a glimpse of happiness within me. I had a child growing in me, but then Wendy's face became sorrowful. "But that's not all I found out." she said her eyes started to turn glassy like she was about to cry.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Cana said putting a hand on her shoulder as Wendy Sniffled a bit.

"There's a curse on your child Lucy." Wendy said

"What?!" Loki said walking over closer to us. "can you cure it Wendy?"

"I can't it's to powerful for me to cure. It's an ancient curse I… I'm sorry Lucy!" She said crying into her hands Cana crawled over to her across the bed to give her a hug.

"What should we do? We can take her to the master? Maybe he'll know what to do?" Loki said frantically talking. I put my hand on his arm still staring into the same spot on the wall I had been for the last few minutes.

"No. No one can know about this. No one. I… we need a plan. Cana, can you do a card reading for me?" I asked, hoping it would give me a sense of direction on what I should do.

"Yea sure…" She said getting out her cards. She shuffled her cards and had me pick out three from the deck. She laid the three out on the bed in the order I picked them and then turned each one over. As she turned each card over her eyes seemed to show distraught and confusion.

"What is it Cana, tell me." I said

"Your first card is the darkness card, your luck has turned and darkness was thrust upon you. Your second card is a traveling card. Taking you on a journey of adventure and finding yourself. Your third card…." she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "your third card is the death card." She said I could tell her hands were shaking, so were mine. Loki just looked at the cards and then back at me.

"It doesn't mean anything there just cards!" He said turning away from them.

"Carla you have… been awfully quite are you okay?" Wendy said between gasps of air from crying.

"We need Levy… she knows about this. She knows what you need to do to save your child." She said staring at me.

"Did you have another vision?" I asked

"I did only a small one though. Levy knows what you need to do. She sends you traveling to find someone… I don't know who though…" Carla said.

"Alright. Okay." I said getting up out of the bed and pacing back and forth while everyone watched me. "Here's the plan. Carla, Wendy can you go find Levy and bring her here for me? Cana and Loki would you mind staying and making sure that creepy lady doesn't come back? Until Levy gets here, I think I need to take a shower or something to calm myself down." Everyone just nodded and started getting up to go. "Oh. And if ANYONE asks don't tell them anything. This is a secret no one can know about this go it?"

"Why Lucy?" Cana asked

"Because. I don't want rumors to be spread around especially if we don't know what's going on, imagine what would happen if Natsu some how heard about this…" I said trailing off into silence.

"Good point." Loki said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, Cana following. Carla and Wendy ran out the door while I stepped into the shower to try to think. I set my wedding ring on my bedside table like I always did and walked to the bathroom to start the hot water.

Moments later as I stepped out of the shower and put some fresh clothes on as Wendy and Carla came back with Levy.

"what's going on guys?" She said smiling at me as I stepped into the living room and sat down on a couch next to Loki. Levy the sat next to Wendy across from Cana.

"Levy I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you okay. We… I need your help with something important." I said she looked around at everyone's serious face.

"What's going on are you in trouble Luce?" She asked.

"Do you know anything about curses?" I asked

"Yea, I've read about a lot of them why?" I looked down at my feet trying to continue without breaking into tears.

"Lucy… found out she is pregnant today" Loki said

"Really? Congrats!" She said looking really happy for me.

"But…" Loki continued and her smile went away "a women appeared today in her home and cursed her child we were wondering if you could help us. Wendy's magic isn't strong enough to cure it because it's a very ancient curse."

"Oh my god Lucy. I'm so sorry do you know what the women said exactly?" she asked.

"uh.." I said trying to think "She said something about how a women like me couldn't bear a child… that I don't deserve to have a child and something about being lost to me forever. And then she said something in a different language. Maledacto pure? Or something like that." I said rubbing my head trying to remember.

Levy looked shocked at me when I said the name. "Maledicto Puer." She said correcting me.

"Yea that what it was." I said

"It's Latin for the curse of a child. Bringing misery to you and your family. What did you say the women looked like who said this to you?" She said sitting at the edge of her seat.

"She was old-looking, with green hair she had dark purple-ish skin and blood-shot black eyes." I said trying to remember the details.

"Madame Rosetta. She is the wandering soul of Madame Rosetta. It's an ancient story told that a woman married a wonderful man who she fell in love with and they were so happy together. They tried very hard to have children but every time she would have a miscarriage. Until finally she got lucky and was able to keep the child for over 5 months. Her husband came home from work one day to find that she had been abducted. When he went to go save her the man that abducted her then killed her husband and then her unborn child, bringing her misery and pain. He then stole everything worth the slightest bit of money and left her there to grieve over her husband's body. She then died a month later from an infection from her wound. she goes around now as a spirit casting the curse spell on 'soon to be mothers' so that she can steal the child's soul, once born and continue living to find whoever killed her husband and child. Capturing her is one of the S-class jobs listed in the guild. Its said that the mother suffers the most pain imaginable during the pregnancy that leads to the child's soul being taken after birth.."

"What a horrible nightmare…" Cana said staring at me in shock.

"There has to be a way to save Lucy and her child." Loki said

"There is. Recently a wizard named Alexa Gale has studied and mastered a special kind of healing curse, spirit magic, she will be able to help during the pregnancy with the pain and repeal Madame Rosette from stealing your child's soul." Levy said "But it's a challenge to get to where she lives since she is a long ways away from us."

"I have to go." I said placing my hand over my stomach just thinking about the suffering. "I can't let my child suffer because of me. I have to go." I said looking at Levy. She took out a piece of paper and pencil and started writing down exact directions on how to get there.

"I'm surprised you know this by memory Levy." Cana said

"I recently just finished up reading about curses and this one, well just kind of stuck with me I guess." She said hanging me a folded piece of paper. I went into my room and started packing a backpack full of extra clothes and extra money. Since it was becoming winter I threw on a sweater and looked at my friends who were still sitting and staring at me.

"Lucy you aren't going now are you?" Wendy asked.

"Why not? The faster I get to Ms. Gale the sooner she can help me." I said grabbing my keys and hooking it on my belt.

"What about Natsu? Aren't you going to tell him." Levy said as I stood there. _Natsu… _

"He will look for you, he wont stop looking until he finds you." Cana said

"I know, I might be selfish not telling him but I think it's best he doesn't know." I said trailing off

"Hey Lucy!" I heard a male voice say my name, Natsu burst through the door looking really happy. "Hey I'm just about to leave I forgot to grab my backpack and…" He stopped in mid sentence looking at everyone's gloomy face and seeing me standing in a sweater behind the couch. I quickly shoved my backpack behind the couch so he couldn't see it. "What's going on Lucy, why the long faces?" He asked

"haha! Its nothing Natsu! I was just going on a walk to get some fresh air. The reason everyone looks so sad is because…." I said stopping trying to think of a quick excuse.

"It's because Gajeel hasn't asked me out yet I told them about it and now everyone looks sad we were just gossiping that's all!" Levy said piping up. I looked at her with a thank you glance as I felt relived.

"Ha! Levy, Gajeel loves you and will ask you out sooner or later! Don't fret!" He said patting her head as he walked by and gabbed his pack that was sitting in the corner of the living room. "anyway now I'm off!" He said coming over to kiss me on the lips goodbye. As he walked out I could hear him talking to himself how stupid he was to almost forget his pack. He shut the door and grabbed onto the couch as I started crying.

"He can't know, he just can't. It would break his heart, he would go on a rampage of anger and distraught, he just cant." I sobbed. I let the tears fall as Loki came over to give me hug to comfort me. This was becoming a huge nightmare.

* * *

****AW POOR LUCY! I mean luck is just isn't on her side lately! But what a weird curse right? What do you think Lucy will do? And can this Alexa Gale really help her? Madame Rosetta seems like one evil SOB huh? But what a sad story to hear that happened to her and her family! WAH! So much information in this chapter! Hey! But thank you to everyone who has reviewed earlier chapters! It's really helped with my writers block and helped with my will to continue writing! Thank You! :D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I would LOVE to hear what you thought of it! Thank You!****


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Lucy?

**Lucy's POV:**

After moments of sobbing everyone agreed that we should all keep this a secret. I told Loke it was alright to tell the other spirits in case they were worried but Cana, Wendy, Levy and Carla were bound by secrecy. No one was to know where I had gone or why I had left. They all left returning to the guild separately so no suspicions would arise and Loki and I stayed in my house to plan my next move.

"Thank you Loki for staying with me but I think I can handle it from here." I said wanting him to return to the spirit world.

"are you sure you don't need my help?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea. I'll be fine, but I'll call you if I need anymore help okay?" I said giving him a hug and then he disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. I was now alone in the house, standing with my bag against the couch ready to leave. I decided to leave a note for Natsu so he would try not to worry about me to much, yet I still felt completely horrible just leaving him like that.

I folded the letter in half and wrote his name on the front kissing it before I set it on our bed. Stepping back away from it I then turned and walked away before I changed my mind. I grabbed my clothing/supply bag and purse and walked out of the house locking it behind me. I went into a clothing store and bought a black cloak and put it on right away so no one would recognize me. I walked to the train station and looked at the direction Levy had given me. There were two names on here Alexa Gale and Olie Gale, along with a town name Midoria Valley. I went and looked at the big Fiore map next to the ticket booth and saw that Midoria was on the coast line past Lamia Scale Guild. I purchased a train ticket to Hargeon and waited a few minutes before the train arrived.

There was no turning back now. As the train screeched to a halt I gave the ticket man my ticket as he let me on and went to sit in my own private booth. I looked out the window towards the station and imagined my friends standing there waving at me. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes as I shook the illusion out of my head. I looked over towards the entrance of the inside of the station and in the shadows I saw Master Makarov standing there. I shook my head thinking it was just an illusion but he was really standing there. His arms were crossed and he just had a smile on his face looking right at me. The trains whistle blew and we started moving. I pressed my face up against the window so I could see the last of his smile as he put his index finger and thumb in the air.

It was the now famous sign that everyone in the guild used, that Laxus had made up as a child, 'We will always be watching over you.'

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

It had been a week and we had finally finished our job request! I was going to be able go home and be with my Luce again. I flopped off the train feeling completely sick as gray dragged me out the rest of the way by my arm and told me how stupid I was, I just replied by gagging. When the dizziness finally went away I stood up and straightened myself out, watching as Erza retrieved her luggage.

"So how about we go to the guild and have lunch?" Erza suggested as we walked off towards town.

"Thanks but I'm gunna go to the house and see Luce!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"She probably won't be there, most likely at the guild I would assume." Gray mentioned as he started taking his jacket off.

"Happy wanna come with me to the house?" I asked, we got to where I need to turn off to go to my house.

"I'm gunna go to the guild and see Carla and buy her a fish!" Happy said with a big grin on his face.

"Alright I'll see you guys in a few!" I said running off towards the house. It took me only a few minutes to finally reach the house, I went to turn the handle but it was locked. "where is my key…" I said to myself searching for my key in my pack. I found it still on the same string that Lucy had tied for me so I wouldn't lose it as easily as I did the last couple of keys.

I turned the key and opened the door, "Lucy! Are you here?" I yelled but no one answered. It was a bit chilly in the room like someone hadn't been in here for a while. I set my pack down next to the door and walked around making sure Lucy wasn't hiding somewhere. I took a deep breath in through my nose and tried to pick up Lucy's sent. It was still here but it was very faint, a few days old. I felt a bit of panic in my heart but tried to tell myself that everything was okay.

I walked to our bedroom and noticed something shiny on the nightstand. As I walked closer I realized that it was Lucy's wedding ring I had given to her as we said our vows about a year ago.

"She must of forgotten to put it back on after she took a shower or something." I said to myself. It wasn't the first time that had happened, I found her shopping in the market when a male clerk started completely flirting with her. He was pretty surprised when I came up to her and asked how my beautiful wife was doing giving, him a back off look. When I then asked her about it she said when she picking up some fruit from the market when she realized she had left her ring on the nightstand again. It was one of the more funnier memories I liked to think about. I grabbed the ring and tied it onto the string that my house key was on so I wouldn't lose it.

I looked over towards the bed and saw a note with my name on it. Lucy had obviously written it because it was in her beautiful handwriting. I grabbed it and sat on the bed to read it.

Dear Natsu,

_I am so sorry to leave you like this without saying goodbye. Please don't hate me and my decision to leave. Don't worry I will be back in due time but something has come up and I had to go. I didn't want to put you or anyone in the guild in danger and that is why I left in secrecy. I love you with all my heart and can not wait to come home and be with you again. Please don't come looking for me either, I'll be home within a few months. I love you Natsu._

_Love Lucy. _

I could hear my heart start pounding in my head. The blood in my veins started to boil and I could feel panic arise within me. What happened to her? Was she really okay? I have to find her. Maybe someone at the guild will know something?! I got up taking the note with me and running out the door without locking it behind me. I felt a sense of urgency, as my eyes started becoming teary a bit. A lump started forming in my throat and I just wanted to scream but couldn't. After about five minutes of running I finally made it to the guild. I burst through the door and everyone turned to look at me. I searched the guild for my Lucy but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Lucy?!"

* * *

****OH MAN! OH MAN! SO did the Master know something all along... how did he know that Lucy was leaving? Or was it just a coincidence? O.o ... AND POOR NATSU! Gah Lucy why do you do this to him! But OH MAN! OH MAN! SO SAD I WANTED TO CRY! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't get to over emotional like I did XD Hehe... Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Can't wait to write more! Much Love!****

Author's Review Thanks:

Thank you for the amazing Reviews everyone!

LadyTeardrop: I am so glad you enjoyed it! And you are very welcome!

dog's paw burning in hot ash: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your review! I promise to not take to long writing the next one!

AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: That actually would have been a really funny idea for Natsu to be in his boxers! I wish I thought of that! (it kind of would make more sense since he was completely freaking out in the first chapt?!)

GoldenRoseTanya, Rose Tiger, TykkiMikk: thank you for the reviews of encouragement! I really appreciate them a lot! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Sorry for such a late chapter update! I have had some serious writers block but finally managed to finish this chapter. Don't worry though I have the next few outlined so hopefully it won't happen again! Thank you for your patience! :)***

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I paced back and forth around the guild waiting for someone to answer me.

"Someone has to know where she is? I mean I was gone for a week and no one questioned where she was?" I said looking at everyone sitting at the bar frustrated.

"I'm sorry Natsu. No one knows, we just thought she was working on her novel." Lisanna said sitting next to me. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, trying to calm myself.

"Where's the master? Maybe I'll ask him if he knows anything?" I said getting up.

"The Master is also gone Natsu." Mira said as she walked over handing me a glass of water. I slumped back down in my chair. "he went to the monthly Guild Master Meeting, he wont be back for another day or so."

"Ugh!" I said looking over at different people. Cana kept staring at me looking frustrated or annoyed while drinking a barrel of booze. I looked around for Levy who was her best friend, "Where's Levy?" I asked

"She's out on a job with Gajeel she won't be back for another week." Mira said. "Don't you think she is just gone out for the afternoon?" She asked

"No. Definitely not. I found this on the bed next to her ring by the night stand." I said pulling the folded piece of paper out to show Mira.

"Oh my!" She said as she read the letter.

"What does it say Mira?" Lisanna asked wanting to know. Mira read it out loud to the guild and everyone had their mouth opened or started chatting amongst each other starting rumors probably.

"Something is wrong, she's probably in danger and I can't even protect her because I don't know where she is." I said laying my head on the table. "If I have to I will search the entire content of Fiore until I find her."

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO DRAMATIC NATSU!" Cana yelled after taking a sip of her beer.

"Cana that's not very nice to say!" Lisanna said

"I'm sick of hearing him complain! She obviously doesn't want to be found. It's hard enough trying to concentrate to keep her secret when I have to listen to him all day. How am I supposed to drink in peace!" She said looking a little tipsy.

"Cana! Shhh!" Wendy hushed Cana from across the guild and then realized what she did and slumped in her seat. "sorry." she said looking up at me with a sad look on her face.

"Wendy, Cana what do you know? Do you know where Lucy is! Please tell me!" I said running over to Cana grabbing her shoulders.

"I told you I swore to on secrecy… Natsu." Cana said as she went to drink another gulp of a glass of booze. I grabbed her hand stopping her so she would look me in the eyes.

"Hey!" She said

"Please Cana, if she's in danger I need to know." I said she just stared into my eyes as I stared back.

"Natsu, She….. Found out she was pregnant." Wendy said looking down at her hands while she sat at a table with Macao and Wakaba. Everyone stared back and forth at Wendy and I with their mouths completely open in shock. It was silent for a good minute until she finally spoke up again. "But, a women, spirit came and put a curse on her and her child. When Cana, Carla and I showed up it was already to late, Loki tried to help her but…." Wendy said as she started getting flushed. I let go of Cana and walked over to Wendy and sat down as she told The entire guild and I the story of what happened.

"I don't know the exact location of where she went and Levy is the only one to know. Levy wont be back for another week." Wendy said. I just couldn't believe my ears, after we finally got our happy ending something terrible has to happen to my Lucy and cause her more pain. Cana kept drinking not even paying attention to the conversation.

"I… I have to find her, and help her somehow." I said ready to pull my hair out at any moment.

"It's no good, Natsu. Even if you did find her in time what are You going to do to help her? Its advanced healing magic you can't fight your way through this one." Cana said throwing down another empty beer glass. Cana was right, what was I going to do?

"I can't give up on her. Even if she doesn't want to be found. I can at least be there for her." I said looking up at everyone staring at me from there seats. I didn't know what I was going to do, I just wanted to rush by Lucy's side and comfort her. But what shocked me the most was finding out she was pregnant…. I still can't believe it.

* * *

**Natsu's**** POV:**

After sitting in the guild and pondering what I should do for hours I finally got frustrated with the situation.

"I can't sit here anymore." I said walking over to the bar from my corner.

"I know you're feeling restless but we should at least wait for the master's reply before you go and make any harsh decisions." Mira said as always with a smile.

"It's taking too long Mira! She could be hurt or in danger right now and here I am just sitting and waiting!" I said putting my fist down in frustration. I looked over at Erza who was sitting on next to a window, pondering. She got up and went to the request board and picked out a random job. She went over and showed it to Mira who looked at her questionably.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy let's go." She said walking out towards the door with the piece of paper. I didn't understand what she was doing but I wasn't in the mood to do a job.

"Erza?" Gray said just as confused as I was.

"Don't you get it Gray, Natsu? If you go on a job you can search for Lucy while you do the job. Even the master can't stop us from trying to do work? We might just happen to run into her during a job. " Erza said looking over her shoulder waiting for her team.

Gray and I just smiled and started walking towards her out of the guild. "I want to come to please!" Wendy said holding Carla in her arms. "It's partly my fault that she left and I want to help as much as I can!"

"Lets go then." I said patting her on her head as we all walked out. We stood outside the guild before continuing. I looked up to see the gray clouds forming in the sky and white snow started falling from the sky. It wasn't even December yet and snow was falling. I just prayed that Lucy was alright, wherever she was.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I had traveled for almost a week now, I was starting to run out of food and money and needed to find some quick work fast. I had taken two trains and hitched rides with many town traders along my journey to Midora Valley. Yet I was still many miles away from the town and all I could do was walk there. The air had started growing colder and I could tell that it was going to start to snow. I looked up seeing small white flakes falling from the sky.

I had realized that Natsu had probably gotten back to the guild and seen my letter I left him. I looked down at my hands feeling the chill get to them.

"My wedding ring!" I said to myself. I couldn't believe that I had left it on the night stand again and there was no way I could just go back and get it now.

* * *

I continued on for about three more hours and the snow had started picking up, sticking to the ground. It started falling harder as it almost went to my ankles. It was getting harder and harder to walk, and it became much more colder than before, my measly sweater wasn't cutting it. I looked around trying to find shelter from the snow but I was caught in a vast open field and couldn't see any sign of a town anywhere.

Half an hour later I could barely see in front of me. The snow was starting to become a blizzard and I wasn't any closer it seemed to a town. I could barely feel my hands and feet as I walked. My hands had become blue and I started to shiver. As I walked a few feet more I tripped on something on the ground and landed on my side.

"OW!" I screamed as I clenched my side. I couldn't move or get up now. I was stuck in the snow as it slowly started to cover me. I was feeling weaker and more tired than before, I looked in front of me seeing two figures come up towards me as my vision started to faze out. They had a lantern and stood above me. I couldn't make out there faces or if they were going to harm me. Until finally I closed my eyes and let the cold envelope my body.

* * *

****GO TEAM NATSU! SAVE LUCY! :D I hope that was an okay chapter for everyone! Again I apologize for the late update but i'll make it up through the other chapters! Thank you again for your patients and all your wonderful reviews and support! Thanks for taking the time to review my stories it means a lot! :) Hope you enjoyed it!******


	6. Chapter 6: New Life

*******Excuse for not updating sooner: Writers block and life got in the way. I apologize for taking so long and I promise I wont abandon this story I care about writing it for all of you! Hope you Enjoy!***

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I finally came to my senses and felt uncomfortably warm. I looked around the room I was in, I was lying on a couch in what looked to be a living room. There was an old fire-place and a few tables and paintings. I saw out the window and it was really white outside. In the corner there was some railings it looked like there was some stairs so I must have been on a second floor. I went to sit up and felt a bit light-headed there was a note on my lap.

"Fairy Tail has begun their search."

There was no signature, someone must have followed me and brought me here. A strand of hair fell in my face and I looked at it, something was different about it. Then I went into almost of a shock my hair was deep violet color. I got up and ran over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall when I stopped my hair framed around my face, it was still in the same style as before just the unnatural color of it was different. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a man came up holding a glass of water.

An older gentlemen came up the stairs. He was tall semi ripped with black-ish, grey hair wearing a black t-shirt and gray pants and teni-shoes with a shark tooth necklace.

"Oh! I see your up, I'm glad that your feeling better, I brought you a glass of water since it tends to get a little hot in here." The man said as he handed me the glass of water.

"Thank You." I said taking the glass and gulping it down and handing it back to him. He then walked over to the fireplace and added another log to it. "May I ask you how long I have been out for?" I said sitting back down on the couch I was lying on.

"Ah yes, about three days a couple of your friends brought you in during the blizzard, you were unconscious and luckily didn't get hypothermia." The man said looking over at me and then sitting across from me on the other couch.

"But I was traveling alone…." I said under my breath, I guess he heard me.

"It was a man and a women. The woman was short with blue hair and the man… he was a scary fella, metal in his face and his hair was long and black." The man across from me said as he rubbed his chin.

"Levy and Gajeel…" I said. They must have followed me. "Sir if you would please I'm searching for a Mr and Mrs. Gale do you know them?" I asked hoping this man would be able to help me.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. My name is Oli Gale my wife is Alexa Gale. Your friend who changed your hair color, and brought you here, already explained your situation to me and my wife and we would be more than happy to help you with your situation. it's a very unfortunate event that this has happened." Mr. Gale said to me. I was so relieved to hear that I was able to have Mr. and Mrs. Gale help me and that Levy and Gajeel were helping me along the way to.

"Thank you so much for everything, and taking care of me. I really hope I'm not a burden to you!" I said apologizing to Mr. Gale.

"My dear it's not a problem at all!" Mr. Gale said I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a women came running up it must have been Alexa Gale. She had long brown hair with gray tips and green eyes. She wore a long sleeve V-neck gray dress with a black belt and black high heel boots.

"Oli dear I need some help in the diner! The lunch rush came a bit early and the new girl quit again." Mrs. Gale said "Oh! My dear Lucy it's good to see your finally awake."

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Gale." I said thanking her

"Please call me Alexa." she said

"If you need a waitress I would be happy to help. I don't mind working and it's the least I can do for you both taking care of me." I said

"If you don't mind! We wouldn't want to push you if your still not feeling well." Oli said

"No! It's not a problem at all, please let me help!" I said

"She might be able to fit in the other girls outfit I'll go get if from downstairs, Oli would you mind helping the cook in the kitchen." Alexa said running across the room to one of the three doors.

"Yes dear." Oli said getting up and walking down the stairs. Alexa pulled something out of the closet and handed to me.

"The far door over, you can change there and leave your clothes on the counter. When your done changing you can come down stairs and find me at the counter. Thank you so much Lucy Dear!" Alexa said running down the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom and it looked as normal as mine did back home. I put on the waitress outfit that Alexa gave me It was a light purple dress with a white apron with white knee-high socks and black high heels. I put my hair in a pony tail to keep it out of my face and stuck the head band on that matched the outfit. It was a little loose on me but it mostly fit me. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs that lead to the back of the diner.

Alexa walked into the back room where I stood. "Oh! Lucy you look darling! Now have you ever waitresses before?" She asked me when as she handed me a note-book and two pencils, one I stuck in my apron pocket.

"I have a couple of times before…." I said as she pushed me out the back storage room and into the kitchen.

"Good now here's the kitchen the registers are over there…" She said as she pointed out the window through the kitchen and to the diner.

"Your diner looks lovely Alexa." I said gawking how busy it was.

"Why thank you Lucy Dear. Time to work!" She said pushing me out the kitchen doors and to the diner. We both walked behind the serving/ register counters where a few older gentlemen sat and drank some coffee.

"Alexa your back! And who do you have here a new waitress girl?" An older gentlemen asked

"Mr. Malenson, this is Lu…." Alexa started to say but I had the need to cut her off.

"My name is…." I started and I think she realized what was going on.

"Her name is Li…. Lilliana." Alexa said stumbling out a random name.

"Lilliana Heart. I just started working here today. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said bowing my head a bit.

"Lilliana I'm going to get a couple orders will you help table 4 over in the corner please." Alexa said running to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked over. I was starting a new job here, with a new name and a new look. I was starting a new life.

* * *

***Well another chapter finally finished. It was kind of a slow chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. It was pretty tough to write it but the next few should be easier now! Thank you for all the reviews they are all so kind and reminds and gets me wanting to write so I really appreciate them all! Thank you for reading this chapter!****


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble In Town

**Natsu's POV:**

_-One and a half months after Lucy's Disappearance-_

We had went on job after job searching every town we went to. Levy was our one hope and clue to where Lucy might be but she never returned after her and Gajeel went on their last job request. We went and asked the Master when he returned if he knew where they went. He said that they went on a long-term job request, their location unknown. Master apologized and had mentioned seeing someone who looked like Lucy getting on a train but he didn't think of anything of it. I didn't get mad at him and just thanked him for the information and walked home before me and my friends went on another job request search.

I had stuck a map of Fiore in the living room wall and marked off every place we had been with each job request paper next to it. We still got no lead but I wouldn't stop looking, Lucy was in danger and I needed to find her. I heard a knock on the door and Erza, Gray and Wendy walked in the door with Happy and Charla.

"Natsu we have the next job, lets go." Erza said holding another paper in her hand. I just nodded and we all walked out of the house. I made sure and left the door unlocked in case Lucy might return while I was gone. I wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

_-two months after arriving-_

This town had grown on me, everyone from Midora Valley was so kind and accepting with my condition. I had told them that my husband was a big shot at one of the major guilds and that I left that setting because I couldn't raise our child with the pressure of violence from the guild. I said that my husband stayed behind and would send us money that he had made on jobs to help support me and the child. I also said that my husband couldn't wait to come and see me as soon as he could but it was difficult with work.

One of the regulars here at the diner Mr. Malenson was a very kind elder man. He always liked to check up on me when he came in for his morning coffee and asked if I had heard from my husband yet.

It was opening time at the diner and Alexa left me in charge while she did some spring cleaning. While I was cleaning the glasses at the counter I thought about my home and all my friends and my family I left. It had been a whole two months since I have been to Magnolia, called on my spirits, used my magic or even had contact with anyone from the guild. I missed Natsu more than ever but it was for the best, I just knew it was.

"Good Morning Lilliana!" Mr. Malenson said walking into the diner and sitting down in his usual spot.

"Good Morning Mr. Malenson, the usual today?" I asked going over to the coffee pot I started before opening the diner.

"The usual my dear." He said with a smile. There weren't a lot of magic using people around the town, they didn't even have a guild. So while staying here I just felt like a normal person, working a normal job. "It's a lovely spring day don't you think?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Yes it is." I said putting away another glass that I had whipped down. "So Mr. Malenson do you have any plans for the day today?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"Not particularly, just the usual walk along the coast line and a little window shopping." He said, "That sounds quite eventful actually." I said I heard the bell on the door ring as another customer walked in the diner.

"Mr. Bakern welcome, would you like a cup of coffee today?" I asked as he sat by his long time friend Mr. Maleson.

"Yes Please Ms. Heart." He said politly as I set a cup in front of him. "Joe how have you been budy!"

"I'm well Kye, how's the family doing?" Joe Maleson asked in return. I went over and leaned against the edge of the counter close to the register while cleaning other cups and dishes and listening into the town gossip.

"Family's doing well, kids are just growin up to fast Joe let me tell ya." Kye Bakern said

"I know what you mean. Once there all grown up there gone out of your life."

"Hey did you hear!" Mr. Bakern said as he nudged Malenson on the arm. "The Vameel Family put out a Request out to the Magic Guilds around Fiore!" I paused while listening in their conversation.

"What for?"

"Apparently there are some thugs running around their property stealing again, it's happening every night." Mr. Bakern said

"Have they talked to Mr. Pafft and the officers yet?" Malenson asked

"Yea but the police can't do anything, they tried but apparently the thugs have been using magic." Bakern said sipping his coffee.

"Well lets hope someone takes the request and soon. I hate to have trouble in this town again." Malenson said "Lilliana would you mind getting me another cup please?"

"Sure thing Mr. Malenson. Would you like some more to Mr. Bakern?" I asked pouring some more coffee.

"Sure thing my dear." He said "Hopefully these thugs will be caught soon we wouldn't want poor Lillian to be in any kind of danger with her little one on the way." Mr. Bakern said smiling at me.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Besides I wouldn't dare go out of the city limits, especially where the Vameel house is way out in the farm lands by myself." I said putting the coffee back. That's dangerous land out there where thugs hide out close to the open farm lands bordered by nothing but woods. I was just glad when I was headed to town I went past the mountains the complete other direction.

"She's a smart one, that's for sure." Mr. Malenson said as both men started gossiping about upcoming events and such. I excused myself from the men and went back into the kitchen where Oli was preparing for the morning breakfest rush.

"You were serious about not going near the Vameel farm right Lills?" Oli asked as he flipped some pancakes.

"Yea of course. I have to keep myself safe or something could happen to the baby or me." I said putting my hand on my stomach. I could feel just the slightest lump where my hand was, I couldn't let anyone take my child away from me.

* * *

****Oh! Looks like there is a bit of trouble outside of town?! Do you think Lucy will try and do something? Don't you just feel terrible for Natsu! He's trying so hard to find his beloved Lucy! :( Do you think Lucy is doing the right thing? Are these Thugs related somehow to The Child Curse? And what's up with Levy and Gajeels supposed 'Long term mission'? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you ALL for the wonderful kind reviews it means a lot! Thanks! :D****


	8. Chapter 8: The Wizards

**Natsu's POV:**

It had been now three months since Lucy's disappearance, it had felt like she disappeared right off the face of Earthland. We have been on over 12 job request during that time searching woods, trails and towns, yet we wouldn't stop looking. It was my turn to pick a request, there were a few new ones since I last checked yesterday, so I just grabbed one that we haven't been to the town and showed Mira as she wished us luck.

I gave Erza a look who was sitting with Wendy, Gray, Charla and Happy. "He picked one lets go guys." Erza said getting up from the table and the others followed. We boarded a train to Hargeon, I sat leaning my head against the window and crossing my arm hoping to keep to myself and contain motion sickness. I guess they thought I passed out because I started hearing them talk about me.

"Do you think he'll be okay Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"He hasn't spoken a word since she left. I'm sure he's just wrapped up in his thoughts, can't blame the guy for feeling like this after everything." Gray said.

"Yea…" Wendy said it sounded like she was going to start to cry.

I tried really hard to contain my motion sickness but I ended up holding back vomit until Erza noticed my face turning blue and green. The last thing I remembered was seeing her armored fist in the air about ready to sucker punch me out cold.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I had woken up to a dream about Natsu again, he was walking all through Magnolia trying to find me and he kept walking just saying my name. It was the same recurring dream that I've had for the last month or so now. I got up out of bed and went in the bathroom noticing in the mirror that my stomach was getting bigger by the week. I calculated that I was about 5 months pregnant now and only had about 4 more months to go which scared me a bit. I felt like I wasn't ready to have this kid and have to deal with the witch.

I went down to the diner and put on an apron and unlocked the diner for the morning breakfast rush. It was pretty slow right at opening and only Mr. Malenson walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello Mr. Malenson the usual today?" I asked stepping back behind the counter.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said walking over to his usual spot. "You will not believe the news I heard yesterday at the bar!" Mr. Malenson sitting down as I set the cup down with his coffee.

"Are you still going out at night to that bar Mr. Malenson?" I said saying like I was about to lecture him about it.

He laughed "A guild has taken that magic request the Vameels put out. They should be here either today or tomorrow." he said sipping his coffee.

"Really? Do you know which guild?" I asked grabbing a coffee cup to wipe it off from dust.

"No, they didn't really say which guild other then when they expect them." He said "Do you think it could be your husbands guild?" He asked looking up at me.

"no… it couldn't be, it would be to far away for him…" I said walking into the kitchen. "Please excuse me." I said. "Hey Oli would you mind if I took the day off? I just want to go for a walk." I asked him

"Yeah you should take a break anyway you've been working to hard." He said smiling at me. I took off my apron and went upstairs to grab Loki's key just in case, stuck it in my pocket and walked out the back door towards the beach.

It was mid spring and the sun was shinning down on my face. I wonder what Natsu was doing right now and how everyone was doing? I walked right out of town towards the harbor that was near the ocean. It felt nice to get out and not worry so much about work and the baby. I put my hand on my stomach, thinking there was a child growing inside me. I looked out towards the ocean as I stood in the sand.

"Excuse me miss." A female voice said behind me. When I turned to see who was talking to me my heart dropped and I just wanted to scream out into the world and run. 4 young looking wizards stood in front of me with there luggage, sleep bags and suitcases.

"Is this Midori Village? We are looking for the Vameel farm for a job request they sent out." The female said.

"Uhh…" I said stuttering looking at the 4 wizards. Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla and Natsu stood a few feet away from staring at me. They looked confused but hadn't recognized me yet which was strange.

I took a deep breath to compose myself to answer there question, "Yes, this is Midori Valley the Vameel farm is straight through town and is the first farm on the right, it's the red bricked house." I said pointing towards the town. I started rubbing my belly a bit feeling like I was going to be sick.

"thank you." Erza said and walked off with everyone else. Natsu hesitated and just kept staring at me like he was trying to recognize me. Until finally he walked off and followed everyone else. I watched them disappear into the town until I couldn't seem them anymore. I felt like I wanted to burst into tears and fall to the ground. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

****HEY EVERYONE! It's been a while huh! Sorry again for it taking such a long time! I finally got my computer back today and wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible! I can't wait to get on the band wagon and write again! This one is a bit short because I have to get back in the groove of writing but I can't wait! Thanks again for sticking with me through this technical difficulty! Your all amazing readers! :) *****


	9. Chapter 9: The Encounter

**Lucy's POV:**

I turned to see Loki standing right behind me with a concerned look on his face. I sighed in relief and buried my face in his shirt. "Loki how can they be here! This isn't possible!" I cried out between sobs. "Why here, why are they here of all places?"

"I am so sorry Lucy. Don't worry I don't think they know its you." He said hugging me. "Don't get to stressed out okay? You don't want anything to happen to the baby." He mentioned.

"O…okay…" I said whipping the last few tears. "I thought today was going to be a good day to." I said looking out towards the ocean.

"Hey! Lilliana!" A boy yelled behind me.

"Oh hey! Marcus what's up?" I yelled back. He was one of the younger middle school kids who liked to play outside of the diner every once in a while with his pals.

"Who's that with you?" He asked, that's when I realized that Loki was still next to me.

"This is my friend… uh… Leo." He just came into port a few minutes ago. But he has to go back out to sea. He's a… navigator." I tried to make up some story.

"Oh, hi Leo." Marcus said. "Oh Lilliana! Oli and Alexa need you at the diner! Lunch rush came early again!" He said waving at us as he ran off towards town. I looked up at Loki who had disappeared. I walked towards town and entered through the back kitchen door.

"Hey sorry it took me so long." I said grabbing my apron. "How are we doing customer wise?" I asked grabbing my notepad and pen.

"Its okay Lillianna, tables 1,3 and 7 have been served. Tables 10 and 2 need to be waited on and im getting tables 4,5 and 9 there food now." Alexa said. I looked out towards the two tables that needed to be served.

Table two looked like they were still looking at the menu, a family of three and booth 2 ….. Sat my old friends. Erza holding happy, gray next to her, and sitting across, Wendy holding charla was Natsu just blankly staring out the window. "Alexa… I can't…" I said stepping farther in the kitchen.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked looking at what I was staring at. "Those wizards from that guild. What about…." she paused and saw that I looked like I wanted to cry. " are they…?" She said and I just nodded slowly.

"You have to be strong my dear… they might be here a while. Pretend like you don't even know them. You can do it." Alexa said as she went out on the floor to deliver food to a table. I took a deep breath and took her advice, _like I didn't even know them_.

I walked up to the table and pulled out my notepad. "Hi there, welcome to the diner, do you folks know what you would like or should I give you a couple of minutes?" I said going through my normal routine.

"Hey your that girl from the beach?" Gray said to me as I looked up from my notepad at him. I tried not to let the tears get to me.

"Oh yeah, Your those wizards who took the Vameel job?" I said clenching my note pad and pen a bit harder holding my emotions back.

"Yeah we did. My name is Gray, this is Erza, Wendy, Charla, Happy and Natsu." Gray introduced them.

"Yeah I know you guys." I blurted out. They all looked at me strangely, except Natsu who kept staring out the window. I tried to stumble out the right words to cover my out burst… "yeah… you guys are those famous Fairy Tail wizards right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say were famous." Gray said. There was a pause of silence.

"Are you guys ready to order then?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I think we are." Erza said. They all gave me there orders, except for Natsu. Erza ordered for him, he wouldn't say a word. I was really worried about him, but I didn't want to blow my cover.

A few minutes later I brought there food and they thanked me. "Excuse me Ms. I don't think we got your name?" Erza asked politely as she took a bite of her strawberry cake she ordered.

"Oh im sorry how rude of me, my name is LU…." I paused almost about to say my name. "my name is Lilliana. Lilliana Heart."

"Its nice to meet you Lilliana-Chan." Wendy said as she dug in to her food as well. I stood there for a couple minutes more to see if Natsu would move but he didn't move a muscle.

"Enjoy your food. Let me know if there is anything else I can get you." I said bowing my head and walking towards the kitchen. I went up against the far kitchen wall where Oli was washing his hands. I put my back to the wall and slumped all the way down to the floor and started crying softly. _What was wrong with Natsu? He wouldn't even look at me? Was I really putting him in this much pain? Was he even in pain? Why did they have to come here of all places?!_

"Lilli? Lilli? What's wrong?" Oli said getting on his knees to check on me.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't see him like that. Is he really in pain? Why won't he say anything?" I sobbed quietly. Alexa then walked into the kitchen putting some money in her pocket, probably from a tip.

"Oh my, dear, are you okay Lilli?" Alexa asked.

"I would take her upstairs, she isn't doing to well." Oli said. "Seeing her old friends got to her" he whispered. Alexa helped me up and led me to my bedroom where she sat me down on my bed.

"I have to go finish up this hour but I'll be right back up here in fifteen minutes. Would you like me to bring you anything?" Alexa asked as she rubbed my back to help calm me down. I just nodded my head no. "alright ill be back in a bit." As she left and shut the door behind her, I grabbed the closest pillow and pulled it tight to me and cried. I just wanted to disappear, '_why is it that when I try to get away he always finds me. I'm just trying to protect us all, Me, him and the baby.' _I thought to myself.

I started crying a bit harder until no more tears could be shed.

"Lucy, are you awake?" I heard Alexa's voice. I hadn't noticed that my eyes where closed and that I was slowly drifting off to sleep. "I just wanted to let you know your friends where worried about you. I told them you weren't feeling good and went upstairs to rest. They hope you get better. Don't worry they wished Lilliana would get better." She said. I didn't reply to her and pretended to sleep. I heard the door close and that's when I finally dozed off.

* * *

****Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Sorry but these next few chapters might be a bit of dull reading! Just lots of fillers until the real interesting stuff starts happening! Hehehe :) Thanks for sticking with the story and Let me know what you think about it! The more feedback I get the better it is for me to continue the story to mold it to what you all love to read! Thanks so much again! ENJOY!*****


	10. Chapter 10: Out for Coffee

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night and realized I was still in my uniform. I went to my dresser and changed into more comfortable clothes and then I saw my reflection in the mirror. I could tell that I was beginning to show a bit. I rubbed my belly a bit trying to get myself to realize that this was really happening, I was having a child that had been cursed by some crazy spirit.

All of a sudden outside my window the night sky lit up for a split second. I walked towards the window to look outside on what was going on. Out towards the Vameels farm fairy tail was causing a ruckus. Occasional flames shot up in the air along with ice and swords. Even the trees near the farm swayed in one direction, like a strong blast of air hit them. I was so tempted to go and help them, grab my keys and kick some bad guy butt. Then I thought about the baby, I couldn't bring any harm to it. Plus I couldn't blow my cover to my friends, I wasn't Lucy anymore.

I got frustrated at myself and walked back to bed. It was going to be hard getting back to sleep with so much noise going on outside.

* * *

"Hey Lucy? Lucy? Wake up." I heard Alexa's voice calling my name.

"Whhhaattt?" I said complaining not wanting to get up. I had the hardest time, constantly tossing and turning all night.

"Hey I need you to watch the diner this morning while I go out to the market." Alexa said.

"Yeah sure, Ill be down there to open it in ten." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I put on one of my comfortable spring time dresses that wasn't belted at the waist, walked down stairs to the diner and started a pot of coffee and some hot water for tea. I did my normal routine when I was asked to open the diner, polished some cups and dishware, opened the door and sat at the counter counting money from the till so I had enough for the day.

I heard the bell ring as the door was swung open, my first customer, thinking it was Mr. Malenson as usually I turned to greet him with a smile. As I turned I noticed it wasn't him, but Natsu standing at the counter looking straight in my eyes.

"Good morning" I said trying not to stutter my words. He sat down at one of the booth stools and looked around a bit. "Your Natsu, from Fairy tail? Would you like anything to drink this morning?" I said grabbing a cup from the cupboard below the counter.

"I am Natsu, and some coffee would be great." He said. It sounded so good to hear his voice again, but it wasn't the same as it normally was. It didn't sound so cheerful, and when did Natsu start drinking coffee. I pored him a cup with a bit of sugar in it and handed him the warm cup, without even blowing on it he took a sip. Figures from a dragon slayer who can eat fire. The bell on the door rang again and in came Mr. Malenson for his usually cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Malenson the usual today?" I asked as he walked towards his normal seat.

"Yes please my dear." He said sitting down. He looked Natsu up and down for a few minutes before speaking. "well look who we have here. The youngling fire wizard, what were the two of you discussing before I came in?" He asked always looking for the newest gossip.

"Well I was just about to ask him how the Vameel job went last night." I said grabbing a cup to give to Mr. Malenson.

"It went well. We haven't caught them yet, we might be here another night. Turns out there spirits not thugs like they hoped." He said sipping on his coffee.

"Spirits are a nasty thing out here in this country land. Were burdened with all kinds coming and going." Mr. Malenson said "What brings you out here to do a job like this anyway?"

"I'm looking for my wife." Natsu said you could tell there was a bit of sorrow in his words. "She left because she thought she was in danger and wanted to protect us both. I can't live without her though, so me and my team have been searching for her while we do job requests." He paused. "You remind me a lot of her Lilliana. I don't know why but I'm drawn to you, I don't even like coffee…." He took another gulp of his coffee chugging it all down.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife. What was she like?" Mr. Malenson asked.

"She was the smartest, beautiful-est, women you would ever know. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a celestial spirit wizard and has a pink fairy tail guild mark on her right hand." He said pausing to look up at the ceiling. "She also found out she was pregnant, 2 months when she disappeared." looked at me and then at Natsu again and took a sip of his coffee.

"She sounds like a strong remarkable women. Its to bad that she had to run away though, I'm sure you'll find her sooner or later though. I unfortunately haven't seen anyone matching her description around here though." He said sipping his coffee and then looking at me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was putting two and two together though.

"Neither have I, but I'll keep my eye out for sure though." I said walking towards the cash register.

"Well thank you both. I should go to see if my team is awake." He said getting up putting a couple of bills on the table.

"Hey Natsu, Coffee's on the house." I said giving him a smile, he just nodded grabbed his money and walked out the door.

"Lilliana…. I can't help but think…. That there is more to your story that you are letting on here." Mr. Malenson said.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said smiling back and walking into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that my friends have been searching for me this entire time.

* * *

****Whoa! Another filler chapter. :P Well do you think Mr. Malenson knows? And what was with Natsu? Do you think he might think that Lilliana is Lucy? Oh man! Thanks for readin! ****


End file.
